The New girls
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Eight new girls join the school but what problems will Emma have when six are placed in her class. Old and New cast
1. Chapter 1

Sonya looked out of the window then warned Christine two new girls had arrived called Kylie and Emma Rimmer. Christine spoke to their father Jack Rimmer and then to the girls and read their notes.

"Emma it says here you were bullied at Havlock high", Christine said.

"Yeah", Emma shyly replied.

Sonya took Emma to her first lesson so she could talk to Kylie. She looked at Kylie and smiled at her.

"I hear you chose to move", Christine said.

"Yeah, I really wanted to do history but they wouldn't let me because no one else did, I was wondering if it was possible here", Kylie asked.

"Yeah but we don't do Greek mythology here", Christine said.

"Have I missed much in history", Kylie asked.

"Don't worry Ms McFall will help you catch up", Christine replied.

Dynasty came up to show Kylie where her first class is. Christine smiled as the girls bonded instantly. Christine was more worried about the challenges six girls who got kicked out off East high were going to cause. The new depty head Rachel Mason went and sat with her.

"What are their names", Rachel asked.

"Lucy Dean, Rosie Farrow, Loretta Moss, Whitney Price, Summer Rose and Kaitlyn Shackleton", Christine replied.

"I worked with a Davina Shackleton when I was head, as nice as she was she could cause drama's for everyone", Rachel said.

"Davina Shackleton is here now as a teaching assistant", Christine said.

"Oh right", Rachel replied.

"Well I've been told Kaitlyn is disruptive", Christine said.

At break Kylie was with Dynasty and Imogen as she watched Emma walk alone she felt a little bad that she had made friends and Emma hadn't. Kylie walked around with Imogen and Dynasty until the bell went for history. Imogen introduced Kylie to Audrey and took a seat next to Imogen. Kylie took an instant dislike to Gabriella Wark.

"Stop showing off, we don't all need to know how rich you are", Kylie said.

"Yes thank you Kylie but in future, I'll sort out Gabriella", Audrey replied.

"Sorry miss she was getting on my nerves I enjoy history but she was spoiling it for me", Kylie said.

Emma sat in English with Nikki Boston and Davina Shackleton sat next to her helping her to catch up with what the others were doing. She copied off the bored as Davina watched.

"You have Mr Clarkson tomorrow for English, don't worry his nice", Davina said.

Lunch arrived and Emma went with Davina and sat with her sister who was with Imogen and Dynasty. Emma had gotten a cheese sandwich and a drink.

"I hate her", Kylie said looking at Gabriella.

"So do I", Dynasty replied.

"Who is she", Emma asked.

"A posh girl who thinks she's loved", Kylie said.

"Girl in my class is like that", Emma replied.

Dynasty had a roll thrown at her just as Barry entered. Everyone froze as Dynasty started to cry and Barry walked over to her. He was furious with Gabriella for throwing the roll at his sister. Emma and Kylie just sat awkwardly not knowing what to do. As the day ended they couldn't wait to leave and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn Shackleton and Whitney Price caused trouble before they even got their. Kaitlyn had her dark blonde hair in a side pony tail braded into plaits on the top with her purple eye shaddow on and a visible pregnantcy bump while Whitney has black hair with her dark brown eyes with yellow eye shaddow and a pregnantcy bump which is visible. They had no parents with them unlike Loretta Moss, Rosie Farrow, Lucy Dean and Summer Rose. As Sonya guided the girls up they giggled. Christine sat down and just looked at them.

"What you never seen a pregnant teenager before", Kaitlyn said.

"Yes I have, now you have Maths first with Mr Lawson", Christine said.

Loretta a rich girl with long curly brown hair and big Brown eyes rolled her eyes, she hated maths. When the girls entered they all took a seat. Kaitlyn and Whitney Sat together, Rosie and Lucy and Summer and Loretta. Eddie looked at the girls and smiled. Once he set the work Kaitlyn started talking to Emma.

"Hi", Kaitlyn said.

"Hello", Emma replied.

"You been here since year seven", Kaitlyn asked.

"No I started yesterday", Emma said.

"Why", Kaitlyn asked.

"Kaitlyn", Eddie said.

"But sir, I'm only being friendly", Kaitlyn answered back.

"Then you be friendly when you've finished your work", Eddie replied.

"Sir can I listen to music I'll only have one headphone in", Whitney asked.

"Whitney we have a rule no phones out in class", Eddie said.

"But sir I want to listen to Justin Bieber", Whitney replied.

"Get on with your work", Eddie replied.

"It's alien to me", Whitney answered.

Eddie went and helped Whitney in hope that she would shut up if she knew how to do the maths work. The next lesson was PE where Kaitlyn and Whitney insisted they are unable to do it. Hectoring came over to them.

"Pregnancy don't stop you from doing PE", Hector said.

"What if we fall and the baby gets hurt", Kaitlyn said as Whitney agreed with Kaitlyn.

"That's true but it won't happen", Hector replied.

"But just to be on the safe side I'm staying here and so is Whit", Kaitlyn replied.

Hector gave up and walked away from them as the listened to Justin Bieber and started to talk. After PE in the changing rooms Kaitlyn went over to Emma and asked her more questions because Eddie Lawson stopped her in Maths from doing to because she was disturbing Emma from doing her work.

"Why did you move", Kaitlyn asked.

"I was bullied", Emma replied.

"Is it because of the amount of M's in Emma Rimmer", Kaitlyn asked.

"No", Emma replied.

"Your hair", Kaitlyn asked.

"No", Emma replied.

"The smell", Kaitlyn asked.

"No", Emma replied.

"We'll then you have to hand it to them bullies because they haven't gone for the obvious", Kaitlyn replied.

Emma walked out as Whitney laughed at what Kaitlyn did whilst Rosie and Lucy were getting changed in the old shower rooms and Loretta and Summer were laughing as well. After Rosie and Lucy had finished they went to get lunch. Whitney and Kaitlyn brought a huge pizza and then sat down to eat it. After the pizza Kaitlyn randomly hiccuped making Whitney smile.

"I love it when you hiccup", Whitney said.

Rosie and Lucy both brought the chicken burger and wafers with beans, Summer and Loretta brought subs. Emma told Kylie what Kaitlyn had said and Kylie went over to Kaitlyn and had a go at her which worried Emma. Kaitlyn pretended to cry getting Maggie's attention.

"Like picking on pregnant girls do ya", Lucy asked.

"Make it a hobby", Rosie asked.

"She's been through more than you", Summer said.

"Think your so hard but your not", Loretta said.

Whitney took Kaitlyn with Maggie to the cooler where Davina and Tom were. Maggie entered as Davina looked worried at how upset her sister looked. Davina brought Whitney outside to ask her what happened to Kaitlyn.

"Whitney what happened to her", Davina asked.

"Well she was sitting in the lunch all waiting for everyone to finish when this older girl with black hair, blue eyes a proper emo started on her", Whitney said.

Davina looked though the window at her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki Sat in the cooler and looked after Whitney and Kaitlyn while Tom started his lesson where the girls should of been. Nikki started a conversation with the girls. She looked at Whitney and Kaitlyn.

"You still with the baby's dad", Nikki asked.

"No I told the idiot I'm pregnant and he ditched me he proper took the piss", Kaitlyn said.

"I'm still with mine but I think his cheating", Whitney replied.

"Oh", Nikki replied.

Whitney looked down at her stomach and then looked at Kaitlyn who was next to her on her phone listening to Justin Bieber.

"Miss do you like Justin for a boy and Rihanna for a girl", Whitney asked.

"Are they after Justin Beiber and Rihanna", Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I was named after Whitney Houston", Whitney said.

"I think Justin and Rihanna are lovely, what about you Kaitlyn", Nikki asked.

"I like Sienna for a girl and Lucas for a boy", Kaitlyn said.

Nikki smiled. Loretta was sent to the cooler after disrupting the lesson. She was told to sit at the back away from Whitney and Kaitlyn.

"But miss they're my friends", Loretta said.

"I don't care now sit down", Nikki replied.

Loretta sat down and rolled her eyes, she wanted to sit with Kaitlyn and Whitney but knew she couldn't, she sat their silently giving Nikki evils. She tied her long dark brown curly hair into a pony tail and just sat there. Whitney and Kaitlyn looked over to Loretta while she wasn't looking and they started to mouth you alright to her. Loretta started to cry as Nikki looked up with Kaitlyn and Whitney looking at her.

"Miss Loretta is crying", Kaitlyn said.

"Loretta come outside", Nikki said.

Loretta walked outside with Whitney and Kaitlyn watching her. Kylie Rimmer was sent up so Nikki pointed where to go so she wouldn't be in Loretta's seat. Whitney and Kaitlyn looked behind them at Kylie who was just sitting there.

"What", Kylie asked.

"Nothing", Whitney replied as Kaitlyn and Whitney both turned to face the front.

Tom came over to take over from Nikki as she now had a class, Loretta didn't tell Nikki what was wrong so Tom hoped maybe she'll tell him.

"Who's in there", Tom asked to know his match just as Lisa was brought up.

"Lisa Brown, Kylie Rimmer, Loretta Moss, Whitney Price and Kaitlyn Shackleton", Nikki replied before she left to go teach her class.

"Loretta what's wrong", Tom asked.

"It's not fair", Loretta replied.

"What isn't", Tom asked.

"Gabriella Wark", Loretta replied.

"What about Gabriella", Tom questioned.

"She started it", Loretta replied.

Tom and Loretta walked in as Tom called down to Audrey to bring Gabriella up to the cooler after what Loretta had said. Audrey brought Gabriella up and Tom told her to sit next to Loretta so he could see if anything was really going on between the girls. Shaznay Montrose was sent up for disrupting Grantly's class. Tom sat her away from Lisa.

"Sir that's not fair, Whitney and Kaitlyn get to sit together, Loretta and Gabriella get to sit together why can't Shaz sit here", Lisa asked.

"Kylie is on her own so you and Shaznay can sit alone", Tom replied.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked over at Gabriella who was giving Loretta an evil look. Gabriella is jealous because Loretta's family have more money than hers do and because Loretta secretly fancies the PE teacher called Hector as well.

"Sir", Lisa said.

"Yes", Tom asked.

"Can I go toilet", Lisa asked.

Tom got Davina to take Lisa to the toilet as Lisa would do a runner otherwise. Davina took her to the girls toilets and waited outside the door for Lisa to come out. Lisa washed her hands and then stood there for a while just looking at Davina. Davina waited for Lisa to move but she didn't so Davina tried waiting patiently but that still didn't work.

"Lisa come on", Davina said.

Lisa followed and Sat back down in her seat and looked at Shaznay.


	4. Chapter 4

After school Loretta and Gabriella were both spying on Hector in the pub with Nikki, Gabriella and Loretta bumped into each other. Gabriella sighed when she saw Loretta was there. The girls looked through the window hiding behind Nikki's car. Loretta watched Hector as Gabriella watched him whilst almost drulling over him.

"Gabriella how old are you", Loretta asked.

"Eighteen why", Gabriella asked as Loretta put her hand to her head.

"You can go in and by drinks", Loretta replied.

Gabriella wore her new black dress and made Loretta look older as she put an accent on, Gabriella made Loretta's make up emo and made her wear her black jeans with a band t-shirt her dad brought her one year. Gabriella made a fake ID on the computer for Loretta.

"What name", Gabriella asked.

"Sally Cotton", Loretta replied.

The girls walked into the pub and sat by the teachers hoping Hector would recognise him. The cleaver thing Gabriella did was put Loretta's birthday as today so it looked like two friends going for a drink. Nikki noticed Gabriella from the corner of her eye and walked over to the table.

"Gabriella what are you doing here", Nikki asked.

"It's my friends birthday we are having a drink", Gabriella replied.

"Any ID", Nikki asked.

"Yeah", Loretta replied showing her the ID.

"Hello Sally", Nikki said.

"Hi", Loretta replied.

Nikki went and sat down as they drunk their drinks. Loretta and Gabriella then left after two drinks and walked into the garden of the pub where they could see Hector more clearly. Loretta and Gabriella sat down and drank the lemonade they ordered whilst watching him. Gabriella looked at him and sighed.

"What's Kaitlyn, Whitney, Rosie, Lucy and Summer doing", Gabriella asked.

"Kaitlyn and Whitney are at home, Rosie and Lucy went town and Summer is helping her nan", Loretta replied.

Loretta and Gabriella went back to Loretta's were Loretta took off all the emo make up. They then watched a film and drank some lemonade whilst watching it. Loretta had tied her hair back and then went out to take Gabriella home in her school uniform.

"Bye Loretta aka Sally", Gabriella said.

Loretta walked past the pub just as Nikki came out and saw her. They smiled at each other as Loretta walked home. Once Loretta got home she got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Gabriella was in reach after Nikki thought she was spying on Hector and thought Sally was her way out, Nikki didn't know that Sally was actually Loretta so she only told Gabriella off for it.

"But Miss Mr Reid was only in the same pub", Gabriella said.

Nikki just sat there and ignored Gabriella. Break soon came along and Kaitlyn, Whitney, Summer, Loretta, Rosie and Lucy all sat on the bench and started talking. Loretta started to redo her make up and Kaitlyn clutched her stomach and then her waters broke.

"Kaitlyn", Whitney said as Summer went to get help.

"Miss Kaitlyn's waters have broke", Summer said.

Maggie went over to Kaitlyn where Whitney had already called the ambulance. Maggie sat with Kaitlyn when Davina came out and just looked at her sister in pain. Tom and Jack stood with Davina which panicked Kaitlyn because Jack and Tom are both men.

"No they aren't coming", Kaitlyn said.

The ambulance arrived and Maggie and Davina came and they gave in to Whitney's pleas and let her come with them. Once they arrived Whitney's waters also broke so she was moved to a different room and Davina took over.

"Davina tell Maggie to support Whitney she hasn't got anyone her parents don't care about her", Kaitlyn said.

Maggie went in with Whitney and said she could have a room in the school house with her baby due to the cresh at the school. After nine hours the girls were reunited with there babies. Kaitlyn was eight weeks early and Whitney was five weeks early. Kaitlyn called her daughter Sienna Whitney Star Shackleton and Whitney named her son Justin Wayne Price.


End file.
